Away With My Heart
by dreamfightdo
Summary: A one shot. Songfic based on Lady Antebellum's Dancing Away With My Heart. Rated for language. Bade!


**I have declared Lady Antebellum the Bade band. Yeah, listen to the song and you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Lady Antebellum's song Dancing Away with My Heart. All the rights go to the rightful owners**

It had been quite a while since Beck and Jade had been apart. It makes one wonder how they even gotten together in the first place. It isn't as exciting as you'd think.

It was the first school dance at Hollywood Arts and both Beck and Jade got persuaded into going. When Beck got to the dance he saw right through every girl with the neon colored dresses with the cupcake skirts. His eyes landed on a girl wearing a black velvet dress with a thin red bow around it that came just above her knees in a sleek A-line. She had the prettiest brown hair with blonde and pink streaks lining it. It wasn't until Andre shook him out of his daze, that he took his eyes off the girl.

Jade turned around to spy the boy in the khaki pants and dark blue top with a tie hanging around his neck, cleanly tied. His hair was pitch black and done but still had a messy look. Before she had time to turn back he turned around. His brown eyes glued themselves to her blue ones and Cat was the one to tear their gaze away.

He couldn't get his mind of the girl for the rest of the dance. He half-heartedly danced with the girls that swarmed him, constantly scanning the crowd for the mystery girl. He finally spotted her again at the end of the dance. She was standing off to the side watching the last couples dance to the slow songs. He mustered up the courage to walk over to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence. He cleared his throat as nervous as hell.

"Do you- or, are you- uh, do-do you, uh, wanna dance?" He sputtered out, mentally hitting himself for sounding like an idiot.

Her eyes flashed with shock, but she just shrugged and gestured her hand towards the dance floor. The last dance of the night is always a slow dance. The sound of Dancing Away with My Heart melted through the speakers surrounding them. She put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist. Beck pushed a loose curl out of her pale face. She let her head fall to his shoulder at rest itself there. They both silently hoped for the song to never end.

She looked back up at him and the pull of fate took over them. Their lips touched and her heart fluttered at a mile a minute while his may have stopped all together. The rest is history.

Now they we're done and gone. That dance has been long forgotten. At least, that's what they thought. Andre and Cat walked up to Tori at her locker.

"Tori, we need to get Beck and Jade back together," Andre stated.

"You're the one that said you we're sick of them fighting," Tori retorted.

"Well, now Beck wouldn't shut up about her when we're not around anyone else. It's always "do you think Jade," this and "I wonder if Jade," that!"

"Jade talks about Beck, too. She told me about their first kiss three times," Cat piped in. Tori was about to asked how that would help, when an idea came to her.

"Cat," Tori started," I need you to tell me exactly how they met. Don't leave out any details."

…

Jade made her way to the asphalt café, where she was supposed to meet Tori. She had on the black velvet dress with the red bow around it Tori told her to wear to sing back-up for some song.

When she got there, she was taken aback. The balcony was lined with lights and the parking lot was empty. Just like the night of the dance. That's when she saw Beck in what he wore the night of that dance just like her. His brown eyes glued themselves to her blue ones again. She was the one to tear the gaze this time.

After fifteen minutes of just standing there he walked up to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence any more than the first time. Beck cleared his throat nervous as hell of getting punched in the face.

"Do you wanna, uh, dance?" He asked leaning back a bit so if she did try to punch him. Her eyes flashed with shock, but she just shrugged and made her way towards the dance floor. That's when they played the song, Dancing Away with My Heart. The sound flood the air around them once again as she threw her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They both silently hoped for this song to last forever.

He let history repeat itself brushing a loose curl away from her face. She allowed history to repeat itself as well, resting her head on his shoulder.

They looked into each other eyes and let fate's force pull them into a kiss, still swaying to the music. The rest is the future.


End file.
